


Special Mission

by BunnyFair



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, F/M, Massage, blowjob, ironwood needs a break, not a prosthetic penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Ironwood has been working too hard and needs to take a break. Good thing his girlfriend has the perfect idea to help
Relationships: james ironwood/original female character
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fanfiction I rate five stars





	Special Mission

James softly sighed as he tapped away on his computer, slowly making his way through his workload. He leaned back in his chair and grabbed his cup of coffee, blinking when he realized it was empty. Frowning, he looked into the empty mug as if it would magically refill itself.

"General James Ironwood!"

He sighed at the loud voice announcing itself through the heavy door. He hid back his smile when the door was pushed open, the short woman walking through it firmly. She walked directly to his desk, placing her hands on his desk firmly and leaning against it.

"Yes?"

Alice poouted firmly at him, nodding once. "You need to get off and come with me. I have a very urgent mission that requires you and you alone. Well, me too, but more importantly you."

He raised an eyebrow, lacing his fingers together. "And, what is this mission?"

She shook her head, crossing her arms as she stood up straight. "It's top secret, you and I are the only ones that can know about it. In fact, I need you to follow me and turn off this computer urgently."

He hummed softly, tapping his fingers together for a moment. "Fine, let's go. Lead the way, commander."

She smiled widely, bouncing on her heels. He turned off the computer and stood up, waving his hand slightly. She hummed happily and practically skipped out, leading him to the elevator and swiping the card to their personal living floor.

He followed her dutifully, his long paces easily keeping up with her. He smiled softly as he stood beside her in the elevator and walked beside her to the bedroom before pausing at the setup. She smiled up at him and gently tugged on the sleeve of his coat, tugging on it to take it off.

He let her take the coat off and continued to stare at the bedroom. A short glass sat beside a bottle of expensive-looking alcohol and several lit candles on the bedside table. The lights were dimmed low, with the blankets folded aside, and a bottle of lotion sitting on the pillow.

She gently nudged him and smiled widely, pressing a hand to his lower back. "Go sit and take off your boots, get comfy."

He blinked down at her, noticing she had managed to remove his shirts and even unbuckled his belt. "Oh, of course."

She smiled and squeezed his hand, letting him go for him to walk to the bed. He sat on the side with the sheets exposed, bending over to tug off his boots. He set them aside and tossed off his sock, standing up to unbutton his pants and let them fall off.

She smiled widely and nudged him to lay down on his stomach. "Where do I need to avoid? I'm going to be very touchy."

He smiled slightly, resting his head on the pillow and his arms beside him. "Be gentle near my spine. Other than that, you're free to feel."

She kissed his cheek, climbing up to straddle his waist. "Alright, I'll be gentle. Probably won't be too deep anyway."

He smiled, closing his eyes as he listened to her open the lotion bottle. She smiled widely and rubbed her hands together before staring on his left shoulder. He relaxed as she slowly worked on massaging down his arm, pressing her thumbs into his palms and fingers.

He smiled softly as she moved to his back and felt her cool hands carefully massage around the scars. He tilted his head as she moved to his neck and softly groaned when she pressed her thumbs into the tense flesh. She smiled and gently kissed the back of his neck, her lips brushing against the cybernetic prosthetic peeking out his skin.

He shuddered slightly and closed his eyes. "Alice."

She smiled and slowly massaged down, kissing behind his ear. "Yes?"

He glanced up at her, a content smile gracing his lips. "What is all this for?"

She shrugged, pulling away to massage his lower back. "I wanted to treat you nicely is all. You've been stressed and working late and I want to care for you."

He smiled softly and began to move, grabbing her hips to lift her up and lay on his back. "Thank you, Alice."

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him, resting her hands on his shoulders. He slowly returned her kiss and hummed softly, squeezing her hips. She hummed and pulled away, reaching over to grab the botttle of alcohol.

Settling back, he watched as she tugged the cork out, her face contorting slightly as she pulled at it. He chuckled softly at her bounce from the final, forceful tug and smiled at her, sitting up on his elbows. She smiled proudly and poured some in the glass, offering it to him.

He took the glass with his right hand, a small chuckle escaping. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

She smiled and shook her head, sitting on his thighs. "Nah, just making sure you have the best night I can provide."

He smiled and tilted the glass back, drinking it all in one gulp. He closed his eyes at the light burn and hummed softly, holding out the glass for her to refill. She refilled it and tilted her head, shifting her hips ever so slightly.

He glanced up at her and lightly smirked, glancing up at her. "Surprised?"

She smiled sweetly and shook her head, sliding closer into his lap to press her hips to his. "A little. I wasn't sure if you still... ya know."

He chuckled softly and nodded, taking the bottle from her hand to set it and the glass on the stand. "Well, yes. There was some damage, but nothing life ruining."

She rested her arms over his shoulders and hummed softly. "Ah, that's good. I'd rather have you here and in one piece regardless."

He smiled and kissed her, slipping his hands up her shirt. She slowly returned the kiss, hugging his shoulders loosely. He rubbed her sides gently, sliding his hands to unclip her bra.

She smiled and pulled back, lightly kissing him. "Let me take care of you. This is your night."

He chucked softly. "Thought you would like to be at least comfortable."

She nodded and pulled back to tug off her bra, tossing it aside while leaving her shirt on. "There, comfy. Now, lay back and relax."

He smiled and gave her a swift kiss before laying back, tucking the pillow under his head to watch her. She smiled up at him and kissed down his lower stomach, tugging at his boxers before tossing them off when he lifted his lips. He relaxed and loosely tangled his warm fingers in her hair, holding back her longer bangs.

She smiled up at him and grasped the thick cock in one slick hand, slowly stroking it. He softly hummed and relaxed, watching as she slowly began to stroke him, the lotion lingering on her hands giving her an easier time. She glanced up and turned pink at his eyes lazily watching her.

She shifted and laid down on her stomach, leaning forward to lightly lick at the base of his cock. He hummed softly and tilted his head, watching as she continued to stroke his cock slowly. She closed her eyes at the salty tang and continued the small licks, stroking the rest of his cock with her smooth hands.

He moaned softly when she pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his cock, sucking on the sensitive skin. He tightened his grip slightly and she hummed softly, stroking her hands faster. He shifted his legs around her and she glanced up, staring up at the blissful look on his face.

His eyes were closed, his head resting back on the pillow, and his mouth open slightly. His hand clenched her hair tightly, flexing every so often to loosen his grip when he thought he tugged too much. His cybernetic arm gripped the edge of the mattress tightly, the sheet bunching under his hand.

She hummed softly and stared up at him through her lashes, suckling around the base of his cock. She shifted down slightly and gently sucked on one of his balls, hearing him suck in a sharp breath and feeling his hand tighten in her hair. She glanced up and stroked his length faster, gently suckling on the sensitive flesh.

He let out a low moan and shifted slightly, his hand tightening on the edge of the mattress. "Fuck, Alice."

She hummed softly and pulled back, licking the tip of his cock slowly. "Yes?"

He groaned and closed his eyes, pressing his head back into the pillow. "I'm gonna.."

She lightly kissed the red tip and stared up at hiim. "Go ahead."

He moaned louder when she squeezed his cock, stroking it quickly as she suckled on the tip. He tightened his grip on her hair and forced his hips still, his muscles clenching as his cock twitched in her hand. She swallowed the cum that spurted into her mouth and held still, her cheeks flushed.

He loosened his grip, his chest heaving slightly as he panted. She licked her lips and kissed his hip, smiling as she began to kiss a trail up his chest. He took a deep breath and let go of the mattress, grabbing her hips to pull her into aa kiss.

She hummed happily into the kiss and loosely tangled her fingers in his short hair. "Enjoy that?"

He chuckled softly and nodded. "Very. Now, your turn."

She blinked, squeaking in surprise when he flipped them over easily.


End file.
